


I loved you in Reality (and I will through this nightmare)

by oikaakun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Lot of People - Freeform, Apocalypse, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Can you figure out who?, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm killing people, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Time Skip, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Snowy-Apocalypse, Strangers to Lovers, Traitor, to slow, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikaakun/pseuds/oikaakun
Summary: Th fate brought by the famous "incident"Japan has been getting colder and colder, they have been waiting for something to happen and it did.The overlong snowstorm, will we get a break?No because we've left reality, all common sense is gone.Because this nightmare, is unreal.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Lies in the fur of a cat

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, this is part 1 of the prologue, this was originally going to be chapter 1 but it was to short. The reason I'm doing a prologue is because I was unsure how to put in all of the information you needed to know before the story really starts, so that was my solution. Also English isn't my first language so please help me in the comments if you see any mistakes that keep popping up, thank you! OH also when the story starts up kenma and hinata will be switching pov's. NOW  
> Enjoy!

A disaster. 

Why did this happen?

We weren't prepared for what was to come.

5 Years Prior 

Today was going to be an easy day.

Usually Kenma had a million things to do, run his company, the whole university thing, maybe even his night occupation. But this large snowstorm that covered Tokyo had completely freed his schelde. He was very thankful for this, he was in need of a desperate break, he had plans to start sponsoring an interesting old friend’s volleyball career and lets just say it was a lot more work than he thought, to many meetings. 

He gently sighed to himself and looked at the small form of his cat Genjitsu, a weird name for a cat but it was a gift from Kuroo so he kept it. Reality...

Speaking of Kuroo he should make plans with him today, nobody was going anywhere in this snowstorm so his day was probably free, accidently waking Genjitsu he stretched across the bed picking up his phone off of the bedside table.

Kenma Kozume(Me), sent 11:13 am

Come over, I'll tell the people downstairs to let you in. 

Kuro(AKA Bed head), sent 11:14 am

Sorry kenma I know you love my  
company and good looks. But I have stuff to do! 👉👈

Kenma Kozume(Me), sent 11:15 am  
You live alone, always have food, and I already called your office, you're off today.  
You don't want to hang out? Just say so.

Kuro(AKA Bed head), sent 11:14 am

KENMA WAIT NO, IT’S A SECRET. I WOULD LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU EVERY DAY ALL DAY  
I SWEAR!!  
KENMAAAAAAAAAA  
KENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
I'M COMING, I CAN PUT ANYTHING ASIDE FOR U!  
Delivered 

Kenma threw his phone across his room and it landed on the floor with a loud thud, he knew he was being unreasonable and childish but his insecurities never gave him a break. He felt bad for Kuroo having to deal with him for 18 years. He flopped back onto his bed until getting startled by his phone beeping uncontrollably, probably Kuroo, but he slammed his head into his pillow choosing to ignore it. 

-

It was about 5:20pm, and Kenma was on his balcony. He would usually never go out with the temperatures this low but it feels like he’s in a movie, it’s for the aesthetic yk? His apartment looked over Tokyo everything in view, it was still really cloudy but you could still see the faint light of the sun setting. The snow storm was still going though so he was about to go inside to wrap up the day with some streaming, but he stooped in his tracks when he heard a faint desperate voice. He slowly smiled to himself and turned around to see a familiar face 5 stories below smiling right back at him. Kuroo.

Looking back up at him with beautiful hazel eyes and a large grin plastered on his face, he had a three piece suit on but the jacket was tied around his waist, he also held a single rose in his hand. He should probably go downstairs to get him cause he looked cold. 

Running down the complex’s halls ignoring the elevator he bolted down the stairs, the door swung open before he could reach for it. There stood the shivering kurro with the rose now in his mouth, chest falling up and down trying to catch his breath, before Kenma could say anything. Kuroo quickly squeezed Kenma a little too hard making it hard to breathe, Kuroo quickly let go and placed his hands on Kenmas shoulders for support. They both started at each other for what felt like hours but was only minutes, faces red they both started laughing uncontrollably, no matter how much he saw Kuroo he could never get enough of him. 

-

Since Kuroo was usually over a lot he had his own drawer for clothes and anything else he stuffed in there, cause I mean he basically ran a mile in a snowstorm he was going to need a change of clothes. When they got inside Kenma basically shoved Kuroo in the shower, I mean what idiot runs in a snowstorm? He has to worry more about his own wellbeing before Kenmas.

Since Kuroo was in the shower he decided to “cook” up something for him and Kuroo, but really that just meant making ramen in a pot, the ramen was done so he slowly poured the noodles in their bowls. Kuroo was surprisingly bad with chopsticks so he got him a fork, he made his way to the couch putting the bowls down on his coffee table then flopped on the couch with a loud sigh. Settling with some “My Fat Pet” episode, he silently waited for Kuroo. 

It was only minutes later when Kuroo came out of the shower, he had a black hoodie on but the hood had cat ears, he also had normal black jeans on paired with, you guessed it black cat socks. 

“What's with the cats?” he said with a snaky grin plastered on his face.

“LISTEN I HAD NO OTHER CLOTHES!” Kuroo yelled but it was more of a laugh.

Kenma cackled at the sudden remark, followed by Kuroo clutching his chest and falling on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Kuroo looked absolutely beautiful, his eyes were squeezed shut and his face was beet red, you could see his slightly sharp white teeth, and not many people know this but Kuroo and the best dimples in the world. 

Kuroo was starting to calm down and caught Kenma staring, he knew he probably looked creepy just staring at Kuroo but he never looked away, because Kuroo stared right back. 

-

With Kuroo on his couch Kenma started to think about their relationship. 

They both knew they were in love but one was waiting for the other to make a move, that was never gonna happen. They both used to be fine with the label of “Best friends” but now they tried their best to avoid those words, Kenma would've drifted to sleep with those thoughts if he didn’t hear a large crash that seemed to shake his whole apartment.  
He quickly looked out his big window overlooking Tokyo, fear shocked through him making him unable to move. He heard loud and fast footsteps snapping his eyes away from the horrid situation outside, he saw Kuroo rushing over to him, wrapping him in a hug. Yelling words he was unable to hear as he slowly lost consciousness. 

All kenma saw was white. 

It was cold. 

No freezing. 

What happened?

Where’s Kuroo?

Is he ok?

I can't hear him. 

Kenma was in so much pain. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. 

-

His eyelids slowly lifted, he felt pain everywhere especially in his head. There was something little and furry on his chest, he could feel the short breaths of the creature 's chest going up and down... 

Memories of the incident popped in his head one by one, he couldn't process any of it though, until he saw a familiar face pop into his head, Kuroo. He jolted up letting the creature roll off his chest.

“KURO!” he let out a pained scream before collapsing once again.


	2. Information with no plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Kenma giving information with no plot, enjoy!

As far as Kenma knew all of Japan had been encased in snow. 

It had been 5 years since the “incident” took place. There had never been a break, he lost Kuroo right off the bat and the apocalypse brought so many more things than snow that could kill him, things that couldn’t be explained with common sense. Besides the snow there were creatures that started to appear, they had hunched back that were lined with sharp bones like spikes, they walked on fours but with all that the most unsettling part was their eyes. Their eyes were a bright neon blue, always downturned they looked almost sad. It almost made him feel bad. 

-

Most people say the “Incident” was just a natural disaster gone horribly wrong, but about 3 years ago helicopters started to come around. The helicopters would usually come at about 2:00pm, they circled open ground for a few minutes until dropping a long black crate. When Kenma had first come in contact with once he was really relieved, I mean he wasn’t the most optimistic person but he was on the brink of starvation and maybe the outside world had come to help. He was surprised to see three apples and a large white jumpsuit with a matching white helmet that had his name engraved on it. 

It’s been five years and all hope of people coming to their rescue had been lost, well actually some are starting to doubt that this was even just an unfortunate accident, some think that this was all planned and the government was using us as test subjects. A little crazy if you ask me. 

He was lucky to have found a base to stay in with familiar people, honestly it was kind of weird how many people he knew. It was mostly the people from the time he played volleyball, people he played with, people he played against and etc...

-

Honestly, Kenma always wondered how everyone didn’t just die immediately, not everyone can transition from their regular life to the apocalypse life. I mean to survive out here would take a lot of athletic strength and skill especially with the creatures. On the outside most people would assume he would die immediately, he didn’t look strong and smarts can't get you everywhere, but out of all the people in the base he was probably the strongest and that's including the professional volleyball players.  
Extra information:

-For when they go out for food or missions they go groups, these groups have four different jobs that people specialize in. 

-Groups can consist of 4-6 people

-To identify specialties they have different colored scarfs

Group basic information

-a group has at least 4 people in it  
-each member of the group has different roles  
-Hunters= hunters specialize in killing the monsters they come across, their like assassins usually try to strike once for a kill, they have dark red scarfs. 

-Transport= transport are very important. They carry the baggage that is needed on a mission, this can vary from 10-100 pounds, it's a very hard job and you need to be extremely strong, they have lilac colored scarfs. 

-Psychological=it's a weird name right? Well these are the medics, but like everyone else they carry guns, these guns are not lethal to humans but are to anything else, more information on those later but psychological carry guns that can heal wounds instantly when the person is shot in the head, they have dark blue scarfs. 

Protectors= unlike hunters, protectors don't do assassination's type of work, in case something goes wrong with an assasonation or 2 monsters show up they can protect the transport, so they're there for support, they have yellow scarfs. 

-Kenma, Daishou and Mika discovered the abandoned base at the same time, they fought for ownership, nobody knows who won but everyone seeking shelter at the base came to the conclusion Daishou and Mika won. 

-Kenma, Daishou and Mika run the base in the sense that they make all the big decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you for reading that boring thing, but prologues are done! These have been slow but I'm really looking forward to writing the actual chapter 1, so I'll probably be done with it sooner that a week soo look forward to that! ALSO I may not update exactly every week but it will never be later than that ANYWHOO ADIOS!

**Author's Note:**

> OH LORD I kinda hate this but I kept rewriting it so no, I'm tried. I promise once were done the the prologues (there's only 1 more) the chapters will be longer and better! Also, I'll try my best to update close to every week but I cant promise anything :( ANYWHO sorry the ending was a bit rushed i was having trouble describing the whole snow thing, basically they were buried in snow :D ANYWHO see you next week!


End file.
